


Thief of Hearts and Much More

by fishboi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homelessness, M/M, SO GAY, Thomas just wants to help, alex is homeless, and Thomas happens to catch him, and a thief, he ends up doing Moreno than both of them expectwd, its gay, really gay, so he steals, there will be angst but also fluff, thomas takes alex in to help him get back on his feet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishboi/pseuds/fishboi
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was a lot of things and it just so happened that a thief was one of them. He wasn’t proud of it, not at all, but it was sadly necessary. For him, at least. You see, he personally had nothing. He came from a poor family, so already there he was doomed to live in poverty. However, everything turned from worse to horrible when his mother passed away, and he was left with an apartment he couldn’t afford, and very few belongings. Running out of money very fast, Be was forced out of his apartment and onto the streets. He sold every single thing that belonged to him except for an old worn blanket, a pillow, and some clothes. Thus started his life on the street.





	Thief of Hearts and Much More

Alexander Hamilton was a lot of things and it just so happened that a thief was one of them. He wasn’t proud of it, not at all, but it was sadly necessary. For him, it was at least. You see, he personally had nothing. He came from a poor family, so already there he was doomed to live in poverty. However, everything turned from worse to even worse when his mother passed away and he was left with an apartment he couldn’t afford and very few belongings. Running out of money very fast, he was forced out of his apartment and onto the streets. He sold every single thing that belonged to him except for an old worn blanket, a pillow, and some clothes. Thus started his life on the streets.

Alexander had always had a talent for talking, which became very handy when he needed to distract someone. Not everyone fell for it though. It was very obvious he was homeless and poor, and most people didn’t want to even look his way. It was a struggle. Which was why being a thief was very much necessary at this point.

Pickpocketing was Alexander’s preferred way of stealing. Stores were too risky with cameras everywhere, nosy store clerks not very impressed with his appearance. No, pickpocketing was definitely easier. No one would notice him on the ever so busy streets, and if someone bumped into you, what’s the harm? It was perfect from him, especially if he got his hands on some wallets with a fair amount of cash in it. However, he hadn’t been doing all that great lately.

He couldn’t always win, in fact, he barely ever won, but at this point in time he was running very low on money he’d stolen, and barely made an income anymore. If he didn’t get some more soon, it would most likely be over for him.

However, the day was about the change for the better. At least it seemed like that, because when Alexander was done sulking on the ground in his usual place where he would stay and sleep, he happened to catch glimpse of something that stood out a little in the crowd. A rather flashy magenta hat, with a feather and everything. It was incredibly noticeable and incredibly convenient and incredibly perfect. This was his pick-up. This was what he’d been missing for weeks. Some stuck-up rich guy who probably had his pockets filled to the brims with money and cards. Alexander smiled at the thought.

As subtle as he could, he got up and started walking in the direction of the man. He swaggered his way through the crowd of busy people, everyone is such a rush to get wherever they were going. It was still early in the day, so Alexander assumed most of them were heading to work. Not that it mattered right now. All that mattered at this moment was catching up to this man and get the job done. Another day, another theft.

He’d never been caught before. Despite how inexperienced he was in the beginning, he had never been caught. It was a blessing, and he felt lucky, and hoped and prayed that someone above him was really looking out for him and trying their best to help him through this situation. And now, they had given him an opportunity. He wasn’t about to let them down. He wasn’t about to let himself down either.

The man was approaching, each step from both of them bringing them closer and closer to passing. Alexander started noticing more and more detail, the closer he got, such as the man’s curly hair, his dark smooth skin, his sparkling eyes. But again, none of that mattered, all that mattered was getting the money so he could survive another week. Maybe two or three if this man really was as wealthy as his appearance made him look. A month would be stretching his luck, but one could only hope.

As their passing got nearer and nearer, Alexander started getting nervous. No matter how many times he had done this, he would always fear getting caught. One day, his luck would slip. Someone would catch him. Call the police or beat him up. He swallowed. Breathe. It’s just another theft. It’s for the greater good. If this man really was that wealthy, he wouldn't miss a few coins. He was probably an asshole too, Alexander justified. Not that it made him feel better.

The man got closer, and with every step, Alexander’s anxiety grew larger. Whatever, whatever, he’d done this so many times before, he refused to get caught. He knew rich men. If this man was in any way like any other rich guy he’d ever met, he would be in big trouble. Don’t do the crime if you can’t serve the time, they say. However, Alexander doesn’t really have a choice. Either this or the sweet release of death. Wherever he’d go after he died would surely be better than this but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. Someday his whole world would flip, he just knew it. Breathe. Relax. Be calm. Don’t act suspicious. Just go with the crowd. Blend in.

Alexander bumped his shoulder harshly into the man, his hand slipping into the guy’s pocket, wrapping his fingers around his wallet. In and out. Alexander smirked as he stuffed the stolen wallet into his own pocket. He’d done it again, got away with it again, and he--

Something yanked him back by the hood, and he turned to look behind him.

“I believe that belongs to me.” the man he’d just stolen from said, an unamused expression on his face. Alexander’s eyes widened. He’d been caught. Panicking, he wrestled himself out of his jacket and began running. His heart was beating fast with the realization that he probably wouldn’t get away with this. He could hear the man running after him, right on his tail. Alexander could feel himself on the verge of a panic attack, barely being able to breathe. This didn’t go as he’d planned, why didn’t it go as he’d planned?

Alexander turned sharply into an alley, hoping that he’d outrun the man. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t there for him today, karma, he guessed, for all the times he’d stolen. The alley was blind and now he was trapped. He slowed down, breathing heavily, still trying not to panic as he turned to look back out the street. The man wasn’t there yet, maybe he really did outrun him, maybe he really did get away with it. Or, he thought as the man now appeared, maybe he didn’t.

Alexander looked around frantically, trying to find someway to escape, but to no avail. The only way out was past the man and he had no intentions of attempting to fight him and then get charged for assault. No way in hell. Alexander was still fighting to breathe properly, every breath feeling like a fist being shoved down his throat, it hurt, and he wanted it to stop. He felt like he was gonna pass out any moment now. The man was panting too, stood still for a moment to catch his breath. And then he approached.

Alexander took a step back for every step the man took forward. Alexander was crying at this point, desperate to catch his breath. He was so overwhelmed with the whole situation he could barely see straight.

“I believe you have something that belongs to me.” the guy said, repeating himself from earlier. He closed in on Alexander, until there was barely any space between them. “Please give it back, or I’ll call the police.” he said smoothly, sticking his hand out. Alexander fumbled to get the wallet out of his pocket and handed it over, his breathing finally slowing down.

“I-I’m sorry, I- p-please don’t call t-the police…” Alexander whimpered. “I won’t survive in there…”

The man’s expression softened as he put his wallet back in his pocket. “How old are you?” he asked calmly, an entire shift in his voice and stance.

“Twenty two…” Alexander murmured.

“And your name?”

“Um...” there was silence for a bit. “John.” Alexander lied

“Well, come with me, John, I bet you’re hungry.” the man said and turned on his heel, walking out of the alley. Alexander didn’t move. The man turned his head. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Alexander asked hesitantly. He’d just robbed a guy and now said guy was trying to take him somewhere. Sounds like police station to him.

“Getting you something to eat. Unless you’d rather starve?” the man said. Alexander looked at him skeptically before slowly making his way to the other who smiled softly in return. “My name is Thomas, by the way. Thomas Jefferson.”

“Why are you being nice to me? I stole from you. You shouldn’t be offering me food, you should be filing a report.” Alexander said, taking a step backwards.

“Well, if you really want me to, I could file a report-”

“No! No. Thank you.” Alexander said.

“Follow me, then.” Thomas said and began walking in the direction of the nearest café. Alexander hesitated before following him, still skeptical. He had no idea why this was happening or why this person he literally just stole from now was offering to buy him food. It made no sense. The guy was supposed to be an asshole.

Alexander kept himself vaguely aware of where they were the entire time, in case Thomas really had tricked him and he needed to run off again. Thomas didn’t know his real name. He would be fine. And to Alexander’s surprise, they actually did arrive at a café. Thomas opened the door for him and they both went inside.

“Find a table and I’ll order some food.” Thomas said, walking up to the register, leaving Alexander at the entrance.

To Alexander, this whole thing felt like a dream. It definitely was a dream. No one would get robbed and then offer to buy food for said person who robbed them. As soon as Thomas was back, Alexander would wake up and he’d be lying on the cold ground again. Where he fell asleep yesterday. Alexander bit his lip nervously, and looked around. Might as well make the most of it while it lasts.

He found a table and fidgeted with his hands while he waited for Thomas to come with their food. Within a few minutes, Thomas was there, two sandwiches and two bottles of water in his hands. He smiled at Alexander when he looked his way and put the food down on the table and sat down across from Alexander.

“So, John, tell me about your situation. What made you think stealing was a good idea?” Thomas asked, picking up his sandwich and unwrapping it. Alexander didn’t speak. Thomas pushed Alexander’s sandwich closer to him. “Come on, you can tell me. I want to know. You can’t be doing all that great considering you had to steal from me.” Alexander sighed.

“I’ve never been doing really well ever since I lost everything, but I’ve been doing particularly badly lately and I thought maybe since you looked so flashy that you had a lot of money, and if I could get a hold of your wallet I could last a little longer.” he explained, picking up the sandwich and unwrapping it before taking a bite. “Thank you for this, by the way.” he mumbled once he was done chewing.

“You’re welcome.”

They continued eating in silence. Alexander had pinched himself a few times to wake him up, but he never did. This was real. Thomas tried to make conversation a few times while they ate but Alexander was still getting used to the situation, so instead of giving something to continue talking with, he gave one word answers and the conversation fell flat. Thomas gave up eventually.

When they finished eating, Thomas took their litter and threw it in the trash-can. Alexander didn’t move from the table-- he didn’t know what was gonna happen next, he didn’t know what to do.

“Well? Are you coming?” Thomas asked as soon as he was back to their table.

“What do you mean? Where are we going?” Alexander asked, confused.

“I’m offering you a place to stay. I wouldn't just buy you food and then throw you back on the street. I’m gonna help you back on your feet.” Thomas said. “I thought that was obvious.”

Alexander’s jaw dropped. Thomas was what? This couldn’t be real. Alexander pinched himself again. And again. And again. This was too good to be true, it had to be a dream. What kind of guy was Thomas even? Why wasn’t he a stereotypical rich asshole, and why was he being so nice to someone that just robbed him? What was going on? What did he do to deserve all this?

“R-really?” Alexander asked, standing up. “You’re really okay with offering me a place to stay? After what I’ve done?” Thomas nodded and smiled.

“If you want to, that is.”

“I do! I really do!” Alexander said enthusiastically. “I can’t believe this, oh my god.” he said, running a hand through his hair, smiling widely. He wanted to hug Thomas and thank him endlessly, but they barely knew each other and it would be weird, and Alexander didn’t want to ruin anything. This was the most he’d ever gotten in his life and he wasn’t about to lose it.

Thomas was smiling too, clearly happy about Alexander’s excitement. He got a little concerned when the latter started crying though.

“Are you okay, John?” Thomas asked, putting a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander nodded and wiped his eyes, still smiling widely.

“I’m just so grateful, you have no idea.” he said happily. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re more than welcome. You seem to have a lot of potential and it would be a real shame if it went to waste just because you’re not in a good place right now.” Thomas explained, letting go of Alexander again. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this isn’t a very realistic approach at homeslessness, but I got this whole story idea from the one word prompt “thief” and I went for what I could. I’m a slut for comments, so feel free to tell me if you liked it! I didn’t read this through for spelling mistakes, sorry if there are any.


End file.
